Like That
by FictionMac
Summary: Predictable, and sickeningly sweet. Wherein Gordo is just as oblivious as he is confused where Lizzie is concerned, and no one seems to be any help! R/R appriciated : ) Warning: PURE FLUFF!! : )
1. Miranda

A/N: Light, fluffy, predictable, and sickeningly sweet. Usually I wouldn't let anyone see this kind of work from me, but I wanted to post a short little something before I start posting my bigger story. This is gonna be another short one, 3-5 chapters at most, but it's only to pass the time until I get a few chapters done on my next one. I've got a much longer story on the brain, but I don't wanna start posting it until I have enough to last me in case I get blocked. Anyway, Gordo's completely oblivious and not so smart in this one and no one is anyone help. Hope you enjoy : )  
  
One more thing: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed on my last story. Y'all are so nice; I really loved everything you said. I'm sorry to those of you who had a hard time with Ch. 5 of 'Wait It Out' but I'm not going to change the chapter any. And to LizD - yeah I'm kinda working on that with my writing, the whole past tense/present test thing. Thanks for being so kind about your criticism though, I really appreciate that : ) Never be afraid to offer any kind of advice or constructive criticism, I'm always looking to learn more about writing.   
  
Disclaimer: Lizzie and characters belong to Disney. The plot is pretty much all me : )  
  
'-': Thoughts, stressed words, flashbacks, etc. (Anyone wanna teach me how to get Italics to work here?)  
  
  
--- Ch. 1 - Miranda  
  
"Ok, what the hell is going on with Lizzie?" Miranda looked up from her homework, which she wasn't really doing, but was pretending to do since it was the reason Gordo had asked her over in the first place, and shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo heaved a sigh and sat down across from Miranda at his kitchen table, shaking his head and explaining the strange actions of his friend as Miranda tapped her pencil on her History book.  
  
"I dunno, it's just. She's been acting all weird lately. Like. I dunno, she's all hot and cold, ya know?" Gordo looked Miranda helplessly and rolled his eyes when Miranda paused her tapping and gave him a 'huh?' look.  
  
"Well it's like, one minute she's the normal fun and crazy Lizzie we all know and love. And she's hugging me, and tickling me, and what not and then BAM, she's suddenly all pissed at me. Like, just this morning at school, we were walking to first period together, and she had her arm looped through mine, which is completely normal, right?" Miranda rolled her eyes, wondering idly where all this was headed.  
  
"Not at all Gordo, I have no idea what you're talking about because I don't spend everyday with you guys and know the two of you and your antics like the back of my hand." She deadpanned, with a teasing smirk. Gordo rolled his eyes in return and sighed impatiently.  
  
"Brat. Anyway, we're having a good time and everything's fine then all of a sudden out of nowhere Lizzie is pissed, and she jerks away from me and ignores me all through the entire period, she didn't even -glance- at me! I'm was completely lost, so I tried to talk to her and she just tells me, without a glance my way mind you, 'shut up, we're in class'. What the hell is that, Miranda?" He sounded pathetic, but didn't care as he tossed another helpless look in Miranda's direction. Miranda stopped her tapping and gave her full attention to Gordo, sensing her friends distress.  
  
"Well let's see, have you done anything to her that would make her mad at you?" Gordo took a moment to reflect before confidently shaking his head no.   
  
"Is there something that you maybe told someone about her that wouldn't make her happy and she maybe overheard? Or was told?" Another confident shake of the head, no.  
  
"Well then I don't know. Maybe she's still all messed up from her and Ronnie breaking up." Miranda finished, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.  
  
"But Miranda! That was like -last- month, and she's said time and time again that's over that! And I know damn well when Lizzie is lying so I'd know if she were lying about that. Come on Miranda, you always know how to fix things, help me fix this! What's going on with her?" Gordo begged, obviously very torn up by his best friend's actions. Miranda watched with sympathy as Gordo dropped his head to his folded arms on the tabletop and whimpered frustratingly.   
  
"I'm trying to help Gordo. Ok, let's go over the facts. You say she's acting very hot and cold with you. One minute you guys are friends, the next she's pissed. Well...maybe she's on drugs! You remember that whole 'bad girl' thing she had goin' on, maybe it had a bigger effect on her than we thought!" Miranda joked, trying to make light of the situation, or at least gather a small smile from Gordo. But her efforts were futile, and she was only met with another whimper as Gordo began to hit his head against the table.  
  
"Not funny." He groaned as his head fell to the table with a final 'thump'. Miranda was silent for a long time, going over things in her head. She could clearly see that Gordo was very, very distraught over Lizzie's actions and she felt bad about not taking the situation a little more seriously. Aside from Lizzie, Gordo was her best friend in the universe, and seeing him upset wasn't one of her favorite sites. As she thought about her two friends, and what might be wrong, a light suddenly flashed through her mind and she had it. She knew what was wrong.  
  
"Sorry. You know what? I think I know what's going on with her." Miranda announced, a knowing grin spreading across her face. Gordo's head shot up and he looked at Miranda with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well? What is it? Why does she hate me?" He begged. Miranda laughed and shook her head.  
  
"She doesn't hate you Gordo, she likes you." She watched as Gordo's face wrinkled in confusion.  
  
"What? Duh Miranda, I know she likes me we've been best friends for years. But why is she so pissed at me?" Gordo questioned, not understanding. Again, Miranda shook her head, the knowing grin widening into a full fledge smile.  
  
"Not like that, Gordo."   
  
  
A/N: So I know all of you probably already know where this is going, but doesn't it just make your heart go pitter-patter when you think of poor, pathetic Gordo all confused like that? LOL, or maybe that's just me. Anyway, R/R away! I love hearing what you have to say! 


	2. Mrs McGuire

A/N: Ok, so I had to change the description a bit because it's not all fluff. It's like all angst that builds up to fluff. Yeah...yeah, that's it. It's still completely predictable, and I'm still wondering why on earth I'm posting this embarrassment, but hey everyone enjoy's a little non-serious work now and then, right?  
  
Thank you, thank you for the reviews! Macdeniken: By the first sentance I'm sure everyone knew where I was going :) But that's the fun of it! I think. And I like apples too :)  
  
Disclaimer: Lizzie MCGuire and characters belong to Disney. The plot is still pretty much my own :)  
  
'-': Thoughts, scene changes, flashbacks, etc.   
  
---  
  
  
  
Ch.2 - Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Mrs. McGuire, can I talk to you? I need your help with Lizzie." Jo McGuire looked up from the cookbook she had be looking over and smiled at Gordo.  
  
"Sure honey, you can always talk to me, especially about our favorite girl." She gave Gordo a friendly wink, and closed the cookbook to give Gordo her full attention. Gordo sat down on the stool across the counter from Jo and sighed heavily.  
  
"She may be my favorite girl, but I'm not so sure about me being her favorite guy right now." He confessed softly, and immediately Jo sensed that whatever was wrong, it was serious. She held up a finger, signaling Gordo to wait, and she prepared a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk for them. When she returned Gordo smiled gratefully, remembering why he loved Lizzie's mom so much.  
  
"So what's the problem, Gordo?" Gordo stared down at the cookie he was holding, and picked at it mindlessly.  
  
"Have you talked to Lizzie lately?" He glanced up at Jo, only to see her shake her head slowly, a confused look crossing over her face.   
  
"Not about anything that has to do with you or Miranda. You have to remember, I'm her mother, I have no business knowing things other than her progress in school." She joked, eliciting the beginnings of a smile from Gordo. The smile was fleeting, though, and just as soon as it had formed it was replaced with a frown and a sigh  
  
"So you don't. You don't know if she's like, mad at me or something?" He asked quietly, sadness washing over him like a waterfall. Jo watched her daughters troubled young friend with sympathetic eyes, and came to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around him in a small gesture of comfort. Gordo and Lizzie had been two pea's in a pod since day one of both of their lives, and Gordo had become part of their family, a second son to Jo. She was going to do everything in her power to fix this poor, broken boy.  
  
"Why do you think she's mad at you Gordo?" She asked softly, as if she were speaking to a young child. To her, Gordo -was- a young child. He shrugged with one shoulder, still plucking away at the cookie and not really looking at Jo.  
  
  
"I dunno. She isn't really talking to me as much as she used to, we don't hang out like we used to. I think she's avoiding me or something. And then some days it's like everything is the way it used to be, and we'll be hanging out and laughing and everything will be fine and then all of a sudden she'll be all avoidant again. I don't get it." He finished with a shaky sigh. Jo smiled softly, and rubbed her palm over Gordo's back in small circles.  
  
  
"It's cause she likes you, Gordo." She said knowingly. Gordo huffed out a laugh, dry and empty. He stood up suddenly, shaking his head, and looking at Jo with frustration.  
  
  
"No offence at all, Mrs. McGuire, and I'm very sorry if I come off as disrespectful, but I'm not stupid. Why does everyone seem to think I don't know she like's me? She's my -best friend-, of course she -likes- me. I just want to know why she's so -mad- at me!" Gordo exclaimed, exasperated with having the obvious pointed out to him yet again. Jo watched Gordo; a knowing twinkle in her eye as her smile grew.  
  
  
"No, Gordo. Not like that."  
  
---  
  
A/N: Like DUH Gordo. There's 2 more chapter's to put up, and I have them done and all, the only reason I'm not posting them all at once is because I want to buy myself some time for my up-and-coming long fic. Yeah, I've got some lengthy work in me, I'm not all about the short stories : ) R/R thanks! 


	3. Matt

A/N: Ok, since I know I've DRAGGED this story on long enough, I'm posting both chapters 3 and 4 today. So that way you can just cut the crap and get the fluff already. The only reason I have Gordo talking to someone else is because I wanted to incorporate Matt into the story somehow, because come on, Lizzie McGuire isn't Lizzie McGuire without little ferret faced Matt, am I right? LOL, so anyway, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Lizzie and characters belong to Disney. The plot, I'm a bit ashamed to admit, came from my own imagination.  
  
  
  
Ch.3 - Matt  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Matt leaned his body to the right, in attempts to make the car he controlled on the screen turn better.  
  
  
"Lizzie's at Miranda's right now." He grunted in response. Gordo rolled his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
  
"I know, I wanna talk to you, Matt. We're friends, do you mind?" He asked again, as Matt leaned left. -He does know that doesn't help matters any, doesn't he?-  
  
  
"Fine, I guess. Don't tell Lizzie, she'd probably get all jealous. Anyway, I'm listening." Gordo stayed silent for a few moments, and watched as Matt leaned left, or right, or forward, or bounced along with the video game. He moved to the couch and sat down, still watching Matt play his video game.  
  
"Lizzie's been weird lately." He stated. Matt glanced over his shoulder at Gordo quickly, before turning back to his game and laughing.  
  
"Lizzie was born weird, Gordo." Gordo shook his head, frowning.  
  
"No, I mean. She's. She's being different." He conceded. Matt, again, laughed.  
  
"I still don't see a problem, Lizzie was born different. Why are you seeing this -now-?" Matt paused the game and turned to look at his older friend curiously. Gordo slumped into the couch, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.  
  
"She's just not being Lizzie, Matt. She's being all. Like. PMSy." This time Matt roared with laughter. He leaned back against his hands and threw his head back laughing, oblivious to the glare Gordo was shooting him.  
  
"Oooh, so she's PMSY. -That's- new." Matt laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. Gordo huffed and shot up from the couch, ready to stomp out of the room.  
  
"Forget it." He growled, and was just about to leave when Matt reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked down at Matt, all laughter gone and seriousness in its place.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I'll be serious. You can talk to me Gordo." He tugged on Gordo's wrist until he dropped to the floor and sat beside Matt, Indian style. He grabbed the remote Matt had previously discarded and hit the pause button, concentrating on the TV as he spoke to Matt.  
  
"It's just. Lizzie is like mad at me or something. Cause she's all nice one minute, and we're cool and then the next minute she's all pissed off and I don't even know what I did." Gordo explained, his voice tinged with annoyance as he waited for what he was practically sure was to come. Sure enough, Matt laughed and reached over, taking the control out of Gordo's hand to continue his game.  
  
"Well that's an easy one, she likes you." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gordo had had it; he flew up from the floor, picked a pillow up from the couch and hurled it at Matt's head, hitting him square on.  
  
"No duh, Matt! She's my best freaking friend damn it!" He growled as Matt continued to laugh, unfazed by the pillow, and he stomped out of the room, but not before hearing Matt call out after him.  
  
  
"Come on, Gordo, not like that!" 


	4. Lizzie

A/N: All together now...FINALLY!! I know, I know, I brought this story to unnecessary lengths and jsut dragged it out. I was just buying myself some time, really. I think ya'll will like my next story, even though it won't be out for another day or two. So yeah, anyway, here's the last chapter, when Gordo FINALLY gets a clue :)  
  
Disclaimer: Lizzie and characters belong to Disney. The plot, I'm ashamed to admit, is from my own mind.  
  
  
  
Ch. 4 - Lizzie  
  
Gordo had had enough. He was sick of the lack of help everyone was giving him. He was sick of the confusion. He was sick of hearing the same thing over and over. He was sick of not knowing what it meant. But most of all, he was sick of not having Lizzie. Sure he saw Lizzie every day, and sometimes he even hung out with Lizzie, but he wanted -his- Lizzie back. The Lizzie who talked crap about Kate with him, came up with stupid games with him, listened to mindless facts he knew, shared inside jokes with him, stayed up late and watched dumb old movies with him, talked about nonsense until the ass-crack of dawn on the phone with him. His best friend. His Lizzie.   
  
He wouldn't take it anymore. He was going to find out just -what- was going on. He jumped up from his bed, where had been lying face up thinking about the past weeks, and stormed out of his. He stormed all the way down the street to Lizzie's house. He stormed into Lizzie's house, ignoring the looks Mr. and Mrs. McGuire gave him, ignoring as Matt sarcastically thanked him 'for the polite knock, you always were a real considerate guy.' He stormed up the stairs of the McGuire household. And he stormed right into Lizzie's room, where she sat at the desk nearly asleep on her Math book.  
  
"What the hell?" Lizzie mumbled as the loud bang of her door pulled her back to full consciousness. Squinting she looked around, trying to get her bearings straight before looking towards her door, and into Gordo's angry face.  
  
"Gordo? What the hell? It's like 8:30, I'm doing my homework, you can't just waltz in here, go home." She mumbled, rolling her neck and picking up her pencil. Seconds later, though, the pencil was ripped from her hands and she spun her head around, staring at Gordo in shock.  
  
"Gordo, what is your freaking problem? I'm trying to do my homework!" She shouted, glaring at Gordo with her fire-blazing brown eyes.  
  
"Not anymore, get up." Gordo growled, his face set in an angry frown. Lizzie dropped her head onto the desk and threw her arms over her head; she was too tired to deal with whatever had Gordo so mad.  
  
"No, go 'way." She groaned. Gordo stayed planted in his spot.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked. No use beating around the bush. Lizzie moved her arms and stared up at Gordo as if he'd grown a third head.  
  
"What?" Gordo huffed a sigh.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked again, folding his arms across his chest. Lizzie brought a small hand up to rub her nose, as she closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
"I don't hate ya Gordo." She mumbled, her eyes still closed. She looked very tired. Gordo stomped over and stood her for a few moments. He then plopped down on the floor and kneeled, staring at Lizzie with a frown on his face. Lizzie's breath evened out, and Gordo could tell she was falling into the peaceful slumber he had awoken her from when he barged into her room. He could feel his heart squeeze painfully at the sight of his best friend lying there, looking so young and small. So pretty. All the anger that was coursing through his veins was washed away, only to be filled with a deep aching sadness.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He whispered urgently, and shakily. He felt the knot of tears form in his throat, before feeling them sting his eyes, fall in wet streaks down his face. Lizzie, who had been seconds away from unconsciousness, was now fully awake. Her eyes shot open when she heard the sadness lacing her friend's desperate voice.  
  
"I don't hate you Gordo." She whispered, staring straight into her friend's eyes.   
  
"Are you mad at me? Did I do something to make you mad? Cause you don't hang out with me anymore. We don't. We don't laugh and make jokes. You don't call me real late just to talk. You don't come over on the weekends and stay up late with me and watch movies and start ridiculous popcorn fights that always piss my mom off cause we never clean up. You never want to bad-talk Kate with me, or go to the Digital Bean with me, or -anything- anymore. What did I do, Lizzie? Tell me why you're mad at me, tell what I did and I'll fix it, I promise." Gordo begged, as more tears fell sporadically down his face. Lizzie slid off her desk chair and onto the floor in front of Gordo, her heart breaking at the site of her friend so sad. She silently cursed herself for being the cause of the sadness. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Gordo's shoulder's, pulling him closer.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Gordo, you didn't do anything." She whispered as she moved her hands to Gordo's face to gently wipe away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. Gordo sniffled and brought his hand up to wipe at his nose, feeling more and more like a pathetic baby with each tear that fell.  
  
"Then. Why?" He felt completely hopeless and pretty embarrassed about breaking down like such a girl in front of his best friend. But he couldn't really help it, he -really- missed Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie sighed and watched her thumbs as they worked at wiping away each tear that cascaded down Gordo's cheeks. She looked down at the small gap between them, and the small patch of pink carpet that showed through. Her eyes traveled up to where her and Gordo's knees were touching. She looked at Gordo's shirt, and smiled a little at the familiar plaid pattern he was so famous for. She looked everywhere but Gordo's eyes.  
  
"Because I like you." She finally whispered. Gordo's shoulders sagged, and he groaned in frustration. Did everyone think he was -that- stupid?  
  
"Lizzie, you're my best friend, I know you like me, I like you too. But why have you so weird lately? Why have you been so mad at me?" Lizzie's head shot up and she stared into Gordo's confused and oblivious eyes. He really didn't get it, he -really- had no clue what Lizzie meant. She giggled softly and shook her head, 'Gordo the Genius' just didn't understand.  
  
"Gordo. Not like that." She said softly, a small smile dancing on her lips. She leaned forward slowly, and tentatively touched her lips to Gordo's in a chaste and nervous kiss. As the mili-seconds ticked by, and Gordo didn't pull away or push at Lizzie in disgust, Lizzie's confidence built and she tilted her head just a bit, gliding her lips across Gordo's chapped ones with more force. She pulled back, a bit breathless, and watched with a smile as Gordo slowly pulled his eyelids open and stared at Lizzie, eyes clouded with confusion and lust and questions and desire.  
  
"Like that." Lizzie whispered, the fear and uncertainty building inside her.  
  
  
"Oh." Gordo replied. A small smile slowly forming, "-Oh.-"  
  
  
End.  
  
  
A/N: -gag- -puke- -sigh- It's so sweet it's sick. I know you all saw that coming. Aren't those two just the perfect lil couple? Awwwwww, and all that. They really oughta bring them together on the show, duncha think? Anyway, thanks for all your sweet reviews! I love you all! 


End file.
